Just Tell Me What I Want
by SODA-Richard
Summary: Robin is an interrogation specialist tasked with finding out some information from a new prisoner. She has no deadline, and it seems she'll need all the time she can get. An AU I had written with the sole purpose of putting in a scene that I didn't even use.
1. Chapter 1

There she sat, in the middle of the grey cafeteria that she felt wasn't anymore special to the one the prisoners ate in. She never ate there. She only went out and bought a coffee to just sip while she waited in the cafeteria. The coffee was never good either. It always felt like it took the flavor of the atmosphere in the cafeteria. Bland and drab. She sipped away while she watched the few others that were eating there or spending thier morning inside.

"Nico Robin?" A voice came from behind her. Standing up from the table she was sitting she turned to face the voice. It was young guard, he stood stiff as he waited for her response.

"Yes?" She smiled as she greeted him.

"He's ready for you. I'll walk you to him." He motioned for her to follow as he turned to walk away.

They walked through halls containing several doors, each with a small questioning rooms behind them. She was waiting to see which one the man she was there for was but they just kept walking. She started to become curious why they hadn't stopped yet till they reached an elevator. They stopped as he called the elevator. She never had to go to the second floor, but they did mention this man was alittle different. They stepped inside and she waited for him to push the second floor. They stood there not moving. As she was about to speak up the elevator started to move down. 'Down?' she thought.

"I didn't know there was a basement level to this place." she commented.

"We've always had it, we just never needed it." he replied. He was shifting around nervously as the elevator came to a stop. The doors took a long second to open. She was running thoughts through her head as to what was going on. What was down here? Why did they never need the room down here till now? Why was the guard nervous? Who am I questioning? There were multiple steel plated doors but only one door was being guarded.

"Here he is ma'am." the guard that escorted her the whole way was now standing by the other guards. Both of which were standing atleast 10 feet from the door on either side. She stayed silent as she looked quizzically at all three men. They tried to avoid her stare as they looked away nervously. She approuched the door and noticed that only this door was damaged. As she stopped by the door hesistating before making her presence known, she heard short grunts that seemed to be in a rhythmic order. Listening more intently she heard that the grunts were actually numbers. He was counting to her surprise, but the fact that he was counting wasn't the real surprise, it was the sheer amount that he had counted up to.

"2,497... 2,498... 2,499... 2,500..." She waited to try and hear if he was still going to be counting. Silence was all she was met with. She pressed her ear to the door to try and decipher what could be going on inside.

"Oi, you need something?!" the voice boomed through the door startling her a bit. Jumping a bit back as he addressed her. 'How did he know I was there?' She quickly composed herself to begin the interrogation. Easily putting up her emotionless mask she slid open the small opening that was about at eye level used to communicate with whoever was inside.

"Hello, I'm Nico Robin. I'm going to be questioning you for a little bit to try and get some information about yourself. How are you today?" She stood stoicly while she stared through small opening. He was nowhere to be seen but that didn't faze her.

"I've been better." His voice came from the side of the door. He was against the wall to be sure and stay out of sight. He stayed silent awaiting her next question. Realizing he wasn't going to say anymore she continued.

"Why are you in this prison?" She had notes on him but she usually ignored them. She was only here to get him to explain where the rest of the his accomplices were.

"I helped steal something." Still responding with the smallest answer he could think of.

"Just you?"

"No."

"Who else was with you?" She was bored of these kinds of conversations. They always acted tough and distant but she always got what she wanted.

"My friends." As expected, he answered with what she was hoping to hear.

"Your friends, right. Is that why they're not here but you are?" She was going to make him feel like the lonelyness and abandonment was all their fault. Make him feel betrayed enough to betray them.

"I didn't want them to be in here with me. Better me than them." She could almost sense him shrug on the other side.

"So you're okay with being thrown away by them?" She heard some slight shuffling behind the door. He stepped infront of the opening to look at her. His eyes peered through to her, he seemed to be analyzing her. She just watched as his gaze scrutinized every detail of her face. He moved back the wall before he spoke again.

"Yes."

She sighed, she wasn't going to get anywhere today. Maybe after another week he'd be more willing to talk.

"I guess I'll be going, I'll meet you back here in a week?" She said with a slight teasing tone. He didn't respond. "Don't be late." She left. She just wanted read a book.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few weeks since she first came to question him. She always started to tease him to try and bring some emotion out of him but he kept on being distant. Only rude remarks and small answers for her questions. She never talked longer than a few minutes, but she would stand by the door for longer and longer time frames. He figured she didn't know he could sense her presence beyond the door. He never acknowledged her presence until he was done with his workout any way. She always came early on monday and wednesday. At least that's what days he thought they were. He was only down there a month or so but he lost track of time too easily without the sun. He was thinking of asking her what day it was sometimes but decided against showing any kind of need for that women. She teased him enough as it is. It's not that any of her taunts or comments held any merit. It was always just poking fun that he couldn't leave this prison like her."You think you can make it next time I visit?" "Don't be late, I'd hate to have to wait for you." Were just some of the annoyances that women came up with. He hated it down here and he wanted to break out every second, but he'd be damned if he was gonna let that women know he was frustrated. He was waiting to sense her presence today, it was monday and he was nearly done with his workout. Still he sensed nothing. He finished his normal routine and thought about what was keeping her. He was dbating if he should sit and wait, start another set of push-ups or sit-ups, or ask one of the guards if she was coming.

A few hours had past and he finished another full set of push-ups and sit-ups. He even waited for another hour after that to see if she was going to come by. He decided she wasn't coming today. He laid down on the cell's mattress and figured he could nap. If she wasn't going to come by then he saw no reason to stay awake.

She was later than she would have liked to be but she had to come and question him. Her day was already off to a terrible start. FIrst she met her boss, or the man who hired her any way, when she was sitting in the cafeteria. He reaked of cigars and heavy colonge. A very unpleasant man always wearing a sick grin around her. He took her to his office to have a discussion of buisness as he called it. Turns out he actually wanted to blackmail her for her services as well as her company. He said he wouldn't bring it to the attention of anyone if she played along. She kept on her usual charade while in his presence. On the inside though, she was screaming. How did he know? How could he know? She tried to remain composed as he caressed her thighs. Giving him a playful smirk before whispering in his ear, "I don't mix buisness and pleasure." She stood up to leave but he grabbed her around the waist and held her arms at her sides while he kissed her neck.

"Too bad, your buisness is my pleasure." He hissed into her ear. Nibbling her ear before letting her go. She didn't turn back as she left the room.

"Remember, I own you now, Nico Robin." He called out before she walked out of the doorway. She kept her fast pace as she headed to the elevator. She wanted to leave right then and there but if she showed any sign of foul play. Her life as she knew it was over. As she exited the elevator she found the man snoring. She smiled a bit at how unphased he seemed to be about being locked underground. Almost 3 months of no sunlight should have uneased anyone but he seemed to be okay with it at the least. She was about to knock when he called out.

"Not even gonna let me nap?" She could hear him shuffling off the bed towards the door. How did he know she was even there? Wasn't he asleep?

"I'm sorry, did I ruin your beauty sleep?" She teased. Wasting no time to try and get under his skin.

"You're late. What was the hold up?" Ignoring her comment as he leaned against the door.

"Worried about me I see, I was having a chat with a friend and lost track of time."

"Hear I was worried that I was gonna have a full nap to myself." He tried to play her game of sarcasm. She only smiled as she reached for the slide. As it slid open he remained away from view as she peered through.

"Still hiding our face are we?" She continued to have a slightly teasing tone but all the while genuinely curious of his answer.

"It's rude to ask for someones name without first introducing one's self." He shot back calmly.

"I have already told you my name haven't I? I see no reason to repeat it."

"That's just it. You told me your name. You didn't indroduce yourself you just stated it factually as part of your routine. That's not how I meet people." His voice was firm but a hint of irratation in it that seemed to talk down to her. She was actually bothered by his response and reluctantly complied.

"I am Nico Robin, History Enthusiast." She heard a small chuckle while she saw him stick his hand through the small opening in the door.

"Roronoa Zoro, Swordsman." Holding his hand out to for her to shake. Before she could react both guards pointed their guns to his hand.

"Roronoa, Withdraw your hand now before we remove it." As he started to retract his hand she grabbed it and gave it a firm grip.

"Pleasure to meet you." She said as she removed her hand so he could willingly keep his. The guards moved back to their posts still staying aways away from the door.

"History Entusiast?" He snickered. "Didn't see that coming."

"Yes, I'm afraid while I prefer historical jobs I'm fairly adept at interrogation."

"Could have fooled me." He was teasing her now to try and deter her from doing it back.

"Yes, just as I'm sure the sword under your bed backs up your claim." She smirked at his attempt but he didn't know her well enough.

"Heh, I see."

It was quiet for awhile. They both stood against the door wondering who would break the silence. She didn't have anything else to say so as she was about to bid farewell she heard him snoring again. Smiling to herself she left him to his nap. Perhaps this sudden affection could speed up the process.


	3. Chapter 3

Another month had gone by and she continued to avoid her boss at all times. Throughout this time her and Zoro had become slightly closer if you could call it that. She would bring some book she was reading at the time and read outside his door while he finished his workouts. They would try to get under eachother's skin but to no avail.

One day though, he didn't tease her, he sat silently as she read outside his door. The only sound breaking the silence was the turn of the pages as she read. He listened intently as the pages seemed to be flipping alittle too fast to believe.

"Not really reading that one?" He asked as he was the first to say a word between them.

"No, I am. I'm actually quite engrossed in it. Why do you ask?"

"You seem to be turning the pages faster than all the other books you've brought. I assumed you were just skimming through it."

"I see, you've noticed that?"

"Your the only thing down here to notice anymore. The guards left a half hour ago." Indeed he was right. She looked up to notice they both were gone from their posts.

"Hmm, observant are we? It seems the seven months down here have made you a little more aware of your surroundings."

"7 MONTHS?!" he exclaimed. At most he figured it was 5 but 7?! His mind was racing as she continued.

"It seems as though your friends aren't going to save you as you first thought."

"They were never going to." He answered somewhat solemnly.

"Are you sure they're even your friends? I've met countless men such as yourself with 'Friends' that they believe in. They all realized that their 'friends' were never their friends at all. Only using the stronger to push past the weak to further their own goals. I know it must be hard to understand. Even though it's only been four and a half months I can't see them being able to or even wanting to help you. I can though. I can help you. All you have to do is answer my questions. Once we confirm that you've told the truth you could even be givin' parole." She closed her book. Waiting for his response. It was a few minutes before she heard anything.

"I want to think about this, but I want a favor." He sighed sounded conflicted.

"What's that?" Smiling a little seeing that she was getting through finally.

"I want a normal cell. I want to see the sun again." He sounded a little broken at his request.

"I can do that, think it over." With that she left. Heading up the elevator she breathed a sigh of relief. This could all be over soon. She wanted to get away from this place too. She wanted to stay away from her past.

She approached her boss's room. Stalling at the door before entering. Preparing herself for the sexual advances he was sure to try and force on her. As she pulled past the doorway she was met by cigar smoke fused with his ever present and over bearing colonge. He smiled at her and motioned for her to come to his side. She reluctantly made her way next to his chair. As soon as she was within reach he pulled her to his lap holding her in place at the waist while he groped at her sides. She turned her face away which he took as an opening to begin picking at her neck. She shivered in disgust at his touch which he misread as approval. Grabbing her face and pulling her in for a kiss. He forced his tongue in her mouth. He tasted of the smoke that filled the room and his cheap brandy that he thought brought class to himself. Pushing him away so she could try and stand he held her still while smiling at her reluctantcy.

"What do I owe this pleasure?" He whispered trying to be seductive but only coming across more repulsive with each word.

"I was going to request that we move the prisoner to a regular cell. He seems to be ready expose his accomplices and I believe that a better cell would make him more likely to confide in me." She was still trying to pull away from him.

"On one conditiion, I'd like you to come to dinner with me." His sick grin now in full view.

"If I say no?"

"You can't. I let you know what night it is. I'll have him moved to a new cell. I'll also have you talk to him in a normal interrogation room. Anything else baby?" He started to kiss her neck again.

"That will be more than enough. I'd like to leave now." Struggling to get out of his grasp. He forced one more kiss before releasing her. She couldn't get out of this building fast enough. She couldn't even enjoy the small fact that she is that much closer to ending all of this.


	4. Chapter 4

She pulled it off. He was moved to a normal cell and he felt the sun again. He was relieved to be able to atleast know when days and nights went by. He could atleast time things correctly now. On top of all that, the bed was much softer. He must have slept better than he ever had since he was captured.

It was definitely morning, what day it was is still a mystery but he didn't all the details. He knew shew would be coming today so he waited in his cell. Instead, more guards came up to his cell.

"Hands." one of them demanded. He complied as he pust his hands out. They cuffed him and opened up the cell. They lead him to a small room and sat him at a table with 2 chairs. Sitting across from him was an empty chair he assumed was for her to sit. They chained him to the floor and table.

Once they left the room she stepped in. He had never seen her whole person before. She was tall. As tall maybe slightly taller than him. Her hourglass figure was barely accented by her work skirt and blouse with a grey jacket. The legs that were visible were toned and long with a slightly tanned silky skin. Her hair was much longer than he thought or remembered. It was raven black and flowed effortlessly over her shoulders. The lights in this room gave him a better picture of her face as well. Her blue almond eyes, sharp nose and lips that seemed to fit perfectly with her cheeks. She was gorgeous and he was staring.

She waited for them to let her in. She was told once they walked out she could enter. She realized this was going to be her first time seeing anything but his darkened eyes glaring at her. She could only imagine how repulsive and ragged the man could be. He could be an exact copy of her boss. This was going to be a bad experience, she could feel it.

Once they left the room she stepped in. First thing she saw was his bright green hair. Short and slightly a mess but definitely suiting him as she moved to look at his face. He was tan and young. His dark eyes locked with her's for a moment. She averted her gaze to find he wasn't wearing a shirt. His chest muscles were incredibly defined and the only flaw on his body was large scar and the bandages across his chest. The scar continued underneath the bandages and stopped at his right hip. She looked back at his eyes as she began to sit down. All she could think of though was how attractive he actually was.

"I had no idea you dyed your hair." She teased "Such a flashy choice if I do say so myself."

"Tch. This isn't dye. My hair is naturally green, women." He snapped back. She didn't expect that. There was no way that was genetic. It was just too, odd, for the lack of a better word. He never broke eye contact as they sat across from each other.

"I see." Was all she could say.

"No book?" He asked helping the conversation along.

"I didn't see why I would need one anymore. I no longer have to wait for you to notice me for us to talk."

"I don't see why that has to change."

"Did you want me to read to you?" She gave him a sly smile.

"I would actually like to ask some things today, if that's okay?"

"Sure, we'll take turns. You can go first." She wasn't expecting him to ask her anything and she had no idea what he could be interested in knowing about her. She wasn't worried though.

"Do you know what I stole?" he asked bluntly. It didn't seem like an important question, but his tone said otherwise.

"I do not. I was simply asked by my employer to find the location of it." He was quiet waiting for her question. "Why are you still waiting for them?"

"I'm not waiting for them. They are waiting for me."

"What are you waiting for?"

"I'm afraid it's my turn."

"Apologies, proceed."

"What day is it today?"

"Fufufufu, it's Wednesday. Such an odd question. Well once more, what are you waiting for?"

"Someone, special."

"I think I'll need more than that."

"A women, I'm waiting for a woman." he was scowling at her. His eyes burned into her playful ones. He certainly felt strongly about this woman.

"Fufufu, a lover I see." She should try and find out this lover. Maybe use her to her advantage.

"This is personal but can you bring a book next time you come in?" He face softened as he seemed somewhat embarresed at his request.

"I can do that, any preferences on what I'll be reading to you?" Her playful eyes watching to see his frustrated reaction.

"I don't care. I don't want you to read to me, I just enjoy the silence while I have company." He was looking away trying not to look at her oceanic eyes.

"I can do that." she responded a little less playfully. She did enjoy being able read while at work and if it somehow made him more comfortable then it was a win-win for her.

"I'm afraid I'll have to be going already. I'll be sure to bring a book next time." She smiled back as she got up to leave.

"I'm looking forward to it." He didn't sound pleased but the small twitch at the corner of his lips let her know he was.


	5. Chapter 5

It was now 7 months since she first had to visit him. It turned into the most enjoyable part of her week. She would read while he took a nap on table. Every now and then he would ask how the book was. She would tease him about how he drooled or the lines he left on his face from his arm. This forced relationship she had with him was becoming a lot less forced. He started to tell her how he met his friends. Never giving away too many details but enough about them to get a small idea of their personalities. She was a little surprised to hear when he talked about the one woman in their group. He seemed to be very adament about his dislike of her. She assumed he might be holding off information about the other woman he was waiting for. She felt a little jealous of the woman he was waiting. She never met someone with such resolve. She felt a little sorry for him. She knew no one was coming. Why would they? She wouldn't have. At least not until now. Normally she would cast aside anyone or everyone that held her back. She didn't believe that given the choice, they wouldn't do the same. She knew she would be left behind if she didn't do so first. The man in front of her was different though, knowing him so little she thought, no she knew, he wouldn't leave someone behind. It was one of his faults and the reason he was in here. She envied whoever knew this man before her. Having the security to know, he was never going to turn anything against you. All of his stories revolved around him helping others or his friends helping him. He spoke of them like family. Even the woman who he seemed to hate, he smiled as he told her about the things they've been through.

She was reading across from him right now, his eyes were closed though he seemed to be only paying attention to her. She stopped focusing on her book but continued to act as if she was reading.

"Not that interesting of a book?" His voice breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Not really, I'm also a bit distracted today."

"Anxious?"

"A little, what gave me away?"

"You're not reading your book." He smirked. His eyes were still closed as she started to look at him.

"Why do you think that?"

"Your brow's twitch ever so slightly when read something intriguing. Your breathing usually hitches every now and then. I assume that's when something or someone in the story is revealing something that could change the entire book." he explained as he sat up. Meeting her blue eyes with his own dark ones.

"I must say I'm flattered by your attention towards me, I didn't think that's why you were always watching me read." a little teasing in her voice trying to hide her surprise. She rested her chin in her palm as she gave him a slight grin.

"When did you want to leave?" He asked bluntly. She taken a little aback by the question but remained calm.

"I didn't think you wanted me to go already, I guess I'll take my leave if I'm not wanted here." She smiled as she closed book and began to leave.

"That's not what I meant, can you come in tomorrow?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow, will you come?" He grinned alittle. Teasing her wasn't easy but making her want to know something from him was the only way. She smiled back at his slight musings.

"I'll be here." withe that she left. She was still curious as to what he meant but she had a more pressing matter to attend to. Dinner with her boss again.


	6. Chapter 6

It was always the same. Low lighting, loud music, half naked women and drunk men everywhere. She hated this restaurant. Even though he always took her there for a "date" he entertained quite a few of the local sluts. He even tried to get her to be with one of the other girls for his amusement. She never did. He would always smoke and drink in excess then try and touch her. Luckily the other girls would come and take her place. Tonight though she was lost in thought. 'What did he mean, when did you want to leave?' If he wasn't asking when she was leaving, what the hell did he actually mean. He wasn't a man who could give such cryptic responses but this had finnally peeked her intrest. She was stumped though. Quickly taken from her thoughts as she felt someones hand on her thigh she quickly acted to remove it. Only to fail noticing his grip on her thigh tightened a bit painfully as she struggled.

"You've been more distant than usual tonight." His breath lingered in the air as he breathed intoher neck. "I didn't want you to feel, neglected." He was now stroking her legs has he bit her earlobe. She could only shudder uncomfortably away form his face before glaring at him to try and remove his hands.

"I can see someone wants to leave already." grinning sickly he puched out of the booth as they walked to the car. The whole time he drove he had his hand tangled in her hair. Fondling her head as he would occasionally move across kiss her neck. She couldn't stand his touch. His cold hands and his rough lips never ceased to bring her discomfort.

They finally arrived at her house. As he stopped she rushed out of the car and tried to walk as calmly as she could to her door. So distressed she fumbled with her keys by the time she got the key in the door she felt something wrap around her waist. She froze. He was right behind her holding her to him as he continued to kiss her neck.

"I thought, we could have a little dessert tonight." She could feel his sick grin against her skin. He took her hand over the key and unlocked the door. Moving them inside and closing the door he began to try and remove her dress. His hand on her breast woke her out of the daze of fear she was in. She turned slapped him effectively releasing herself from his grasp.

"DON'T. YOU. TOUCH. ME." She hissed. Her eyes boring into his skull as his expression turned menacing. His brow furrowed and he scowled walking her into a wall. As her back pressed agaisnt the wall he quickly placed both of his arms at her side to block off her escape. He only scoffed at her now defenseless position. In her desperation she slapped him again. His instant reaction was to hit her back. His fist connected with her left cheek. She fell to her knees in shock but before she could get back up his hand clamped around her throat. He slammed he head back to the wall.

"Don't you ever talk back to me again. I own you now. Don't forget that."

All she could do was choke back tears as he glared at her. He threw her to the floor and began to walk to the door to leave. As he grabbed the handle he glanced back and smirked. He liked seeing her in this defenseless and submissive state. With that last look he left. She stayed on the floor waiting to hear his car roll away. As soon as she heard it she ran to her room. She didn't know why but she had to leave. She didn't know where she was gonna go. She started packing her things up. Half of her closet and all of her books. She only packed what was necessary. As she sat in the drivers seat she broke down. She couldn't go anywhere. She was lucky to be able to find a home here. This was it, this was her life now. Her horrible past had caught up. It was payback for all the wrong she did to others. She must have cried in her car for an hour thinking about what to do. It was past midnight and she gave up. Leaving everything in her car still she had no clue why. She went to sleep off tonights horrors. Atleast she was going to see him tomorrow.

She woke up a little sore. Finding it hard to swallow or move her mouth. She made her way to the bathroom to see the damage. It was far worse than she thought. Her cheek where he hit her was a deep purple with a larger bruise. Her neck had a red imprint of his hand where he choked her. She flinched as her fingers lightly trailed over the bruise. It was still tender and wasn't going to be easy to cover up. She sighed to herself as she started the shower. This was going to be a long day.

She practiced talking in the car without wincing. It took almost the whole drive to get used to the pain. She walked into the room and saw him sitting there waiting. She found she didn't have to farce a smile but she did need to stop from showing any pain. He smiled lightly but as she got closer his expression slowly changed.

"Goodmorning." She greeted. He said nothing in return, he just solemnly stared at her. She was beginning to feel uncomfortable under his gaze when he finally spoke.

"Do you trust me?" She was about to chuckle at this odd remark thinking he had a small joke lined up but his face told her he was serious.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you trust me?" She had no idea how to respond. She did trust him somewhat but this started to make her uneasy. Hesistantly she answered, "y-yes." Her voice wavered a bit but she spoke with confidence. He sighed as he shifted closer to her over the table. He licked his thumb and reached out for her. His arm stopped short of her.

"Could you... come a little closer?" He sounded a little nervous and his cheeks flared a bit as he asked. She stared back at him for a bit before she complied. Slowly, she leaned forward to his hand. He caressed her cheek gently as he used his thumb to lightly rub away her make up to reveal her blackened cheek. His eyes widened as more and more became visible. He stared into her eyes to see that she was fighting back a few tears. He quickly pulled his hand away worried he was hurting her.

"I'm sorry... I didn't..." He cut himself off when she took his hand in hers.

"It's okay. You're surprisingly gentle." She giggled abit at his apology. He gulped and held her hand back. Surprised by the sudden affection she thought about pulling away, but she couldn't bring herself to shy away from his touch. He was surprising gentle, his thumb traced circles on her hand while it seemed he struggled to find his words.

"I don't like this." he finally breathed out.

"I don't follow?" she was cofused by his choice of words.

"I don't like seeing you hurt like this, who did this to you?" He reached back to her cheek and skimmed over the bruise. He winced at it's tenderness as she struggled to stay composed. She couldn't tell him the truth, who really did this but, she didn't want to lie to him. She didn't know why but she just couldn't lie to him. She trusted him and she didn't want to lose that.

"I don't want to burden you. It's just a factor of my life." She let out a small laugh to try and lighten the mood. He frowned at her answer. He wanted to know. He wasn't going to let this go.

"Robin..." This caused her breath to get stuck in her throat. He never called her by name. He tried to show her he cared. He looked into her eyes hoping she could confide in him. She stared at him wondering what he could possibly do with the information. She kept her eyes locked with his hoping she could find a way to make him forget.

"If you won't tell me, can you do something for me?"

"Anything..." She breathed. Finally relaxing under his gaze.

"Can you hand me your book and a pen?" He whispered. An odd request but certainly not too hard to fufill. She handed him her book and a pen. He took them his hands lingering on hers for a moment before taking them. He nodded in thanks and opened the book to the last page and began to write. They sat for awhile as he wrote. Stopping every now and then to think. He closed the book as he finished.

"Read it before you go home today." he gave a small smile before laying his head down to nap. She smiled back as she packed up her things.


	7. Chapter 7

She sat in her car at the crap coffee shop. It was the only one she found near this God forsaken place. The only good that ever came out of that place was him. Zoro. Funny how the prisoner that brought her there was the whole reason she was willing to stay. As she stared into her cup of coffee, comteplating her feelings, she remembered her book. Hastily rummaging through her bag to find it. She flipped to the last pages to find what he wrote.

She stared in astonishment. She read through the whole thing as fast as she could. It was short but it answered every question she ever asked even the one's she was too afraid to. Without hesistation she started to drive. She knew where she had to go now and she was more than happy to go. She had everything she wanted already as luck would have it.

It took a few hours to get where she was headed but luckily she found it. His directions were less than adequate but the address was correct. She pulled up to a rather large house. There was no way he lived here alone she thought, but with no other cars it seemed to be just his. She pulled into the drive way and stared in awe. It was three stories tall. It seemed the top floor was all one room like a loft. She walked up the pathway to the large wooden door. She was tempted to knock but she knew no one was home. She walked over to the fountain on the pathway and looked for the small, sunken toy treasure chest. Opening it up she found the key he said was there. As the key sank into the lock she held her breath.

Once the door slowly opened she gasped letting out the breath she almost forgot she was holding. It was beautiful. The high ceiling in the living room and kitchen immediately in sight of the entrance. She walked throughtout the house admiring the simple decor that held a childish charm. The kitchen was beyond modern with everything a master chef would need and more. She headed upstairs to find a hall way with doors at every side each colored differently than the last. Red, brown, light blue, purple, darker blue, yellow, and the last door was gold. She looked around for the door she was suppose to be looking for but it wasn't in this hallway. She went to see if it was down stairs when she glanced toward the third floor. There it was. A light green door that led to the third floor.

She stopped in front of the door, once again holding her breath. As she made her way inside the room she noticed it didn't look like just a bedroom. It was almost a whole other living room. The only difference was the king size mattress on the floor in the corner of the slanted room. Couches, chairs, large pillows and beanbags all surrounded a large TV that rivaled the one downstairs. She noticed the few dressers, the closet door and even it's own up stairs bathroom with a full walk in shower. She walked over to the closet and was pleased to find it was also a walk in. It was near empty though only a few shirts and a jacket or two. The dressers were just as empty only holding boxers and four pairs of black pants. She left the room to explore the rest of the house. The backyard was massive with a large tree in the center with a few mikan trees in the back seperated by a large pool. She found the garage next with only one car inside but a large amount of tools and odd materials. A door that didn't seem to lead anywhere outside actually lead down to the basement. She was surprised to find that it was also a large hangout area with yet another large TV and array of chairs and couches. A large aquarium sized fish tank could be seen that also looked into the pool. A smaller room in basement looked like a miniture doctor's office complete with a bed. The whole house was overwhelming to her. She sat on a couch back in the third story room and re-read the note he left her just to assure herself this was all real.

'Robin,

I'm going to ask something of you. It's up to you if you want to do it or not. I'd like you to go to my house and stay there for awhile. The key is in the foutain inside a small toy treasure chest. I don't know who hurt you or why you won't tell me, but I care too much abouut you to not do something about it. Atleast if you're there I know where you'll be. I'll see you soon. Don't come to work anymore. Just trust me about that. I'll tell you everything when I see you next. Make yourself at home. My room is the green door. It's your's now. Here's the directions.'

After that there's a poorly drawn map with only the address at the end.

She took a deep breath and relaxed. This was her home for awhile. She was going to make the most of it. Luckily the kitchen was fully stocked with food and to her delight, they had a coffee maker. She brewed some coffee that she found, just the aroma alone pleased her senses. She hasn't had a good cup of coffee in what seems to be a lifetime ago. It was delicious.

After her coffee she started to unpack her car. Grabbing her clothes first and hanging them up. Finding use for his empty bookselves she filled them with her books aswell. She didn't know how long she was going to be here but she didn't having to pack it all back up. She was going to enjoy herself. This house started to feel like home already.


	8. Chapter 8

A few days past since she arrived at his house. No one came by not even the mail man. She made her self comfortable though. Lounging in his room or the living room or the kitchen when she had coffee. She would even sit out by the pool, unable to swim, sitting on the steps or the edge reading one of her books. She was walking around the house still exploring a little when she noticed a small picture by the front door. She examined it further and saw Zoro. It was a group picture: a younger hyper looking boy, another young man striking a heroic pose, a blonde smiling at an orange haired girl. Two abnormally tall men in the back, one who was almost a walking stick with an afro and the other wering just a hawaiin shirt and a speedo both smiling widely. Even Zoro, who was normally stoic or scowling, was cracking a smile as a younger boy who looked no older than 14 was on his shoulders waving to the camera as happy as can be. What an odd little family she thought. They all looked happy though, happy to have each other. She smiled at the photo fighting back a tear as she had always wanted something like they had. She could only dream of finding something like this photo.

She woke up the next morning to hear another car in the driveway. Her heart stopped for a moment, nervous about who it could be. If it was one of his friends how did she explain her being there? She quickly got to her feet to see who it could be from the window. By the time she got there though she could no longer see them. She heard the door open then close. They were already inside. She was sweating from anticipation of what was going to happen next. She heard footsteps going up the stairs.

"Please don't come up here, please don't come up here, please don't come up here." She whispered to herself. She could hear them making their way to the second flight of stairs that lead to this room. She was frozen in fear. She had no idea what to do or what to say to whoever found her in their house. As the door knob turned and the door slowly open, time stopped.

Then she saw him. Zoro opened the door also shocked to see her awake so early and standing in the middle of the room. They stared at each other for mere moments, but to them it felt like eternity.

"ZORO!" she finally got out as she ran to him. Taking him into her embrace as she buried her face in his neck. She was stunned to see him again and ecstatic that he was the one who came to the house. He stood still frozen from her embrace but quickly returned it. Pulling her tighter to him as he tried to catch his breath. Hearing him struggle to breathe she backed off to look at him. She was met with a terrifying sight. His left eye had a large cut going straight down and it was scabbed over.

"OH MY GOD! ZORO YOUR EYE!" She couldn't hold back her sudden discovery."What happened?! are you okay?!" He hushed her by placing a finger to her lips as he tried not to meet her worried eyes.

"I met him." was all he said. She stood puzzled waiting for him to elaborate. "He said this was for looking at his woman." His pointed to his eye as she realized who 'He' was.

"Zoro... I'm so sorry... it's all my fau-" She was cut off again but instead by his lips. She stood there in shock and in a daze. He broke the kiss and stared at her to see if what he did was too much. As she said or did nothing, he took the opprotunity to explain.

"Woman, none of this is your fault. I did it because of what he did to you. He told me you were his 'woman' and that he owned you. I figured he was the one that hit you. Then he tried to tell me that he constantly touched you. I snapped, I could have left that hell hole anytime I wanted to. I was waiting for you. Nico Robin, I love you..." His vice trailed off. Unsure if he said too much too soon. Her lack of a reaction was making his body tense and his stomach sick. He was afraid she felt nothing towards him and after he left everything out in the open. He felt more exposed than ever before.

She was floored. She was trying to think but her mind was drawing up blanks every try. She instinctively put her hand out and placed it on his cheek. She gently and very carefully traced over his now scarred eye. She did this to him. She did this to someone she cared about and someone who cared about her. She did this to someone who loved her and someone she loved back.

"Roronoa Zoro... I've never met someone who cared for me as deeply as you. I didn't know what I felt about you for past few months now. I was worried about you these last few days, But hearing you say that you loved me. The feeling I have now because of you, I know too, I love you. I love you, Zoro." His eyes widened as he was brought out of his doubts and worries as they both slowly came together for a kiss.

As they broke apart the stared into each other's eye's. She started to tear up from happiness and guilt as she looked into his only eye. He quickly comforted her by bringing her close and holding her tight.

"It's okay, if me losing this eye meant I would find out that you loved me back. I happily lose it again." She chuckled into his shirt as she continued to cry on his shoulder. He gently stroked her hair giving her a small amount of relief. Her expression softened and the tears slowed to a stop.

"How did he do it?" Her curiousity starting to outshine her guilt.

"He used a box cutter..." He could feel her flinch at the very thought. "Don't worry though, the hand he was so proud of, I cut it off." She could feel his small victorious smile and she couldn't help but find it infectious.

"He deserved worse after what he did to you." She murmured.

"I was worried about you" trying to change the subject away from him. She pulled back to look at him again and give him a warm smile.

"I was okay, thanks to you. Right now though, I've never been happier." She pressed against him trying to somehow get even closer than the embrace they were in. He breathed in her natural scent pressing his face into her hair. They stayed like that for awhile just taking in each other's warmth. She didn't want leave his arms.

After a shower and a nap it was still barely noon. He cleaned his eye a bit of all the dried blood. He was downstairs while she stayed asleep from their nap in his room. He was drinking sake from the bottle. The harsh bitterness was anaquired taste which he was deeply fond of. Catching his breath from downing the entire bottle. He was about to return to his bedto nap with Robin when he heard something outside. At first it was just noise, but as it grew louder, he could make out words as they got closer.

"I told you he was FINE!" "Shut up! We don't even know if he's here. It's just his car."

"Eh? But who else would drive it?" A slighhtly boyish voice argued.

"Idiot! It probably got towed back to our address after he left it somewhere from getting lost. It's been 7 months and he's just gonna show up?" The feminine voice sounded frustrated at the young man's simplicity. Other voices could be heard as they approached the door. He stopped paying attention to what they were saying as he already knew it was his friends returning home. He smiled to himself as he made his way to greet them. He heard them arguing as they put the key in the door.

"Idiot! That's wrong key! Don't force it, you'll break the damn lock!" The girl no sounding even more frustrated. As that key was removed he hadreached the door. Unlocking it for them and opening it to see all of in pure shock except for Luffy.

"Oh, Zoro. Eh, what happ-" luffy was cut off by an distraught Chopper. "AH ZORO YOUR EYE?!" Chopper rushed to inspect the damage terror stricken on his face. Everyone else rushed in to greet him and examine what had happened to their friend. Chopper immediately sat him down and hurriedly went to get his medical supplies.

"Zoro? Where have been? lost?" Luffy asked still not bothered about his eye.

"Nah, after we rescued that girl from that guy. I turned myself in to keep an eye on him and see what else he was hiding. Something about it didn't sit right with me." He explained.

"Eh? Why? Once we brought her back home her father told us everything about the guy."

Chopper returned with guaze and some medical cleaning supplies. Zoro kept conversation while Chopper worked his magic.

"Apparently he was helping hide some conspirator against the government." Franky finlly spoke up.

Yeah they think he was going to use some information she had to muniplate political leaders to get his way." Sanji added.

"She?" Zoro raised his brow in question.

"They say she was from a country that was trying to destroy the world goverment. So he wanted her to gain power from what she knew." Nami answered. He flinched as Chopper put a bit of ointment on.

"Sorry, this is so it doesn't get infected. How long ago did this happen?" Chopper apologized.

"A day I think."

"How did it happen?" Chopper asked as everyone seemed to tune in on the question they all wanted to ask.

"Box Cutter." He stated bluntly.

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted in unison.

"Who was even able to hit you with one?" "Where did this even happen?" "Why your eye?" everyone's questions came in at a mile a minute most too fast to understand. All the while Chopper was uncharacteristically silent. Tears welling up in his eyes. Zoro glanced down at the young boy to see what was on his mind. Everyone else also seemed to notice his odd behavior and quieted down to hear what he was going to say.

"Chopper?" Zoro asked slightly concerned.

"Zoro... This cut... It's too straight and the damage to the eye wasn't just from a single cut..." Chopper was sobbing a little as he tried to form his words. Everyone was a little confused at what he was saying.

"Chopper? What do you mean?" Nami asked trying to somehow comfort the boy with quiet words.

"This wasn't some random cut that happened to hit his eye. This kind of damage to his eye was slow and decisive. The blade only went deep at his actual eye. They didn't just cut down, they stabbed further into his eye with the intent to." Chopper tried to sound professional through all the tears and sobs. Everyone caught on to what he meant. Once again all eyes were on Zoro. He was looking at his crying friend. He pulled him into a hug hoping to soothe his friends tears.

"I was in that prison for all of that 7 months except today. He wasn't too happy about me stealing from him again while I was there. So he tortured me." He looked at Chopper, hoping his friend wasn't still crying.

"Stole from him again?" Nami was alittle horrified at what he said but a small sparkle in her eye made her hope it was something extremely valueable. He didn't say anything. He let Chopper patch up his eye wrapping his head in gauze.

"Zoro?" Luffy expected him to tell them what he 'stole'. "No fun. What did you find without us?"

"I'll show you wait here." Zoro responded. Everyone looking at him quizzically as he walked up the stairs.


	9. Chapter 9

They all watched as he silently walked up the stairs. Some of them fighting to not follow him from curiousity.

Little did they all know, Robin woke up from some of them yelling. She was eavesdropping from the top of the stairs. Hearing him start to make his way towards his room where he thought she was still sleeping. She rushed silently to the room and lied back down pretending to still be asleep. As he opened the door to see her lying down he slipped into the bed behind her curling his arms around her waist. He nuzzled his face to her neck breathing her scent in.

"You wanna actually make it down the stairs this time?" He teased.

"You heard me?" She asked slightly surprised.

"Nah, I just knew you were listeneing."

"Mmm, you think it would be alright? I mea-"

"Yes, they'll understand and they'll love you. I already do and I'm the stubborn one in the group so just be yourself." He gave her a light peck on the cheek. "It's up to you when you want to come down."

"Fufufu, I don't see how you could keep a secret like me from everyone."

"Ahh, I'll guard the door."

"What would you tell them if they ask why?"

"Nothing and that its my decision on if I tell them."

"Fufu, I don't think that would work Zoro-kun. I think I'd like to meet them anyway." She said. Turning to face him while still in bed.

"Tch, woman, why didn't you say that first." He snorted slightly annoyed. She giggled at his frustrated expression. She gave him a small kiss before getting out of bed. He followed.

"Let me lead, I'll protect you."

"Fufu, Zoro-kun I hardly believe I'm in any real danger." She teased as she followed him in hand.

"Not what I meant."

They stopped talking as they started to become visible to the living room. They could hear everyone arguing about what 'it' was or if they should go up and see if he got lost. Brook was the first to spot them. He simply stared at the sight before him. Nami noticing his gaze turned to see what had silenced him. She was also awestruck. Everyone else soon followed their eyes watching Zoro, walking down the stairs holding the hand of a beautiful woman. They sat on the couch Zoro was on before. She sat beside him on the end. The quiet stares were starting to bother Zoro but Luffy was the first to break the ice.

"Eh, Zoro? Does she know where you hid the treasure you stole?" Zoro was about to reply but Robin beat him to it.

"Zoro-kun, you told them you stole me?" She said playfully. Everyone reacted to her words.

"WHAT?!" Zoro blushed a little before leaning over to whisper in Robin's ear.

"You stole me." He whispered with a quiet smile. She flushed bright red at his comment towards her. She turned to him in surprise and was me with a soft kiss. Once again, she was surprised by his actions. He broke the kiss as she started to get into it. He gave her a victorious smile. She gave him a shy smile back.

"Yohohoho, Zoro!" "Dammit! Dammit! Why Marimo?! Why not me?!" "Goo Zoro-bro!"

"Shut up! Idiots, I'm sorry, we're all just a little surprised that Zoro of all people came back with a woman. I mean, you." Nami, trying to be polite through all of this sudden news. She, along with pretty much everyone else, was near speechless. Luffy seemed to be the only one who didn't understand what all the fuss was about.

"Zoro," Luffy crossed his arms over his chest looking dissappointed. "I thought you said there was treasure."

"Luffy! There is no treasure! Zoro brought her here to get her away from that prison." Nami tried explaining to the dense teen. He seemed to only understand the no treasure part. SInking further into his seat out of disappointment. Chopper was hiding poorly behind Zoro's side peeking out every now and then to catch a glimpse of Robin. Robin noticed his odd behavior and couldn't help but find his childish behavior cute. She turned to catch him looking at her. She offered a smile while he tried to hide again. Zoro watched the small event and tried to push things along.

"Chopper, it's okay. Robin, this is Chopper, our resident doctor. World class medical skills all while still in high school." Chopper blushed at the praise.

"Telling people about me being a doctor doesn't make me happy you bastard!" Chopper was giggling to himself twisting around in his seat. Robin smiled the boy's antics.

"Hi, I'm Robin, I have to thank you for taking care of Zoro-kun's eye. I can't help but feel guilty, but it pleases me to know he's under the care of such a great doctor." Chopper became even happier at the praise but still shied away from her hiding behind the couch.

"Robin, I'm Nami, that's Luffy, Sanji, Brook, Franky and Usopp." Nami pointed to everyone as she introduced them.

"Hello everyone, I'm very happy to have finally met you all." Smiling politely at all of them.

"Zoro? I'd to give you a small check up since you've been gone for so long. Do you mind coming with me to my office?" Chopper asked while everyone seemed to busy chatting with Robin.

"Of course," Zoro turned to Robin and gave her hand a squeeze to grab her attention."You gonna be okay here alone with them while I go with Chopper downstairs?"

"I'll manage."

"If Ero-cook tries anything let me know." She chuckled and gave him a small peck before turning back to the conversation. Zoro got up and followed Chopper to his office.

"Have you had any severe headaches since your eye?" Chopper was checking his head for other injuries.

"No, my head's not even sore from the cut. I can't feel it actually, I thought maybe my eye would still twitch like if I tried to move it. It's just gone." Zoro explained.

"I see. Is there any other injuries you might have?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah." Zoro stood up and removed his shirt. Chopper's eyes widened. Zoro's chest was covered in a black bruise spanning almost to his back.

"ZORO?!" Chopper screamed. He rushed to Zoro and very carefully inspected the damage. "I think you have 3 broken ribs and at least 2 more that are cracked. I'm surprised that even you can be so non-chalant about this." Chopper's voice started to wave as he stared on.

"Chopper, I'm fine. I jus-"

"NO YOUR NOT! YOU LOST YOUR EYE AND YOUR ENTIRE RIBCAGE IS COMPLETELY BRUISED FROM BEING BROKEN AND CRACKED! ZORO YOU ARE NOT ALRIGHT!" Chopper screaming at him with tears in his eyes. Zoro had never seen Chopper so upset. He knew it was bad. He felt it everytime he took a breath, but he couldn't let Robin find out. So he had to keep thinking it was no big deal.

"Chopper... I know... I know how bad it is... I don't want to make a big deal about this okay..."

"A big deal?! Zoro! You might have internal bleeding! You could die at any moment don't tell me this is no big deal!" Chopper was no longer screaming from shock but still yelling at him out of anger.

"I can't let her know, please... I don't want her to know..." Zoro told him.

"Why not?" Zoro and Chopper looked to see Luffy standing at the door to Chopper's office. Both of them shocked to see him there. "We heard Chopper screaming, so I said I'd come check on you guys."

"I don't want her to blame herself. I got this because I was selfish and wanted her." Zoro explained. "I want to tell her, I don't like keeping secrets from her, but I don't want her to think it was her fault."

"You really like her don't you?" Chopper inquired alittle upset about his recent outburst.

"I love her."


	10. Chapter 10

"Chopper, how did he check out?" Usopp asked as the three returned from the basement. "We heard you yelling so we got worried, is it bad?"

"I was worried he might have had brain damage due to how deep the cut was, I was yelling because Zoro was trying to shrug it off." Chopper tried to sound a little calm as he lied to his nakama. Zoro gave him an irritated grunt that took all of the eyes of him.

"Dammit Zoro, Chopper's just trying to help! Can't you try and not be an ass about this?" Nami scolded.

"Tch, I'm fine. Witch." Zoro huffed. Luckily everyone seemed to be buying the act, even Robin. Zoro sat back down at her side while Luffy called to Sanji for food. The other men all exclaimed they were hungry too. Forgetting their hunger due to Zoro's return and their guest Robin.

As they all ate outside, everyone having conversations with one another.

"Robin?" Nami asked. She seemed to only really want to talk to Robin. Robin assumed it was because she was the only other female in the group.

"Hmm?"

"How long do you plan on staying here with us?" Nami's question grabbed the other's attention as they all looked to Robin for an response.

"I don't know, I don't want t-"

"I was actually going to ask everyone else if it would be alright if she lived here from now on..." Zoro interrupted. Everyone, aside from Luffy and Chopper, were shocked by the sudden outburst. Robin looked at Zoro in disbelief. Noticing her expression he turned to her nervously. "I was hoping you would stay here, if that's what you want?" Zoro asked sheepishly. She looked to the others to ask if was alright.

"Shishishishi, of course! I thought she was already moved in." Luffy laughed continuing his meal. Everyone grinned in agreement. Zoro turned back to Robin hoping for her answer.

"I'd... I'd love to" Robin finally breathed out. Leaning onto Zoro as he wrapped her in his arms.

"Perfect, do you mind sharing a room?" Zoro whispered nervously. He was looking away from her to try and hide his red face. She giggled at the usually confindent man's blush.

"Of course not, as long as you don't mind sharing a bed." She whispered back. He nearly choked on his tea that he tried to drink to ease himself. Dinner went as usual for everyone but Robin. She wasn't used to such a lively atmosphere and how happy everyone seemed to be. This was something she never thought she could witness let alone be apart of.

After a somehow four hour dinner, everyone returned to their rooms. Zoro was just slipping into bed behind Robin. His arm going underneath her head for support while the other curled around her waist pulling her closer. She turned over to meet his eye. He was staring at her now growing a small grin while he got lost in her smile. She started to trace down from his neck to his chest as she felt small ridges under his shirt. She felt him tense under her small investigation.

"Zoro?" He didn't responded, only stared blankly at her unable to find any words to explain. Not understanding what was going on she traced more ridges that felt like bandages. Her eyes widened at the idea he was hurt even more. She moved to lift up his shirt to inspect when his hand collasped onto hers.

"It's nothing." His eyes betrayed him as they held untold guilt.

"Zoro, please." That was all she needed to say. He could never deny her anything if she asked like that. He let out a heavy sigh. He sat up keeping his eye lock on her's while she looked on awaiting the truth. As his shirt was lifeted, she watched in horror as his entire torso was wrapped in bandages. Luckily for him, she stayed silent. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead to her's as he began to explain.

"I have a few cracked and broken ribs. Chopper made sure I wasn't internally bleeding. I'll be fine in a few months, I didn't want you to worry."

"Zoro..." She started to reach out to touch the bandages once again but stopped a few inches away. "I did this to yo-"

"Stop, you didn't do any of this to me. I made the decision to sit there while he did this. None of this was your fault. I was selfish. I did this." Zoro did his best to not sound harsh but he felt he failed. She started to tear up thinking about how he was hurt because she got too close to him.

'How did I let this happen? Why do I always hurt people? I never wanted anything to happen like this. Zoro... I'm so sorry... this is what I'm cursed to bring into your life. Nothing but pain and hardship. You'd b-' She was brought of her thoughts by Zoro's lips against her's.

"Please, don't do that. I don't ever want to see you cry because of me. I love you, Nico Robin." Her heart nearly stopped. She looked up to see his pleading eyes. Pleading for her to stop eating away at herself in her mind. Telling her, no matter what she thought, he would always care for her. Telling her, she was loved.

"I-I love you too. Please don't ever scare me like this again." Her voice was weak as she fought to hold off tears of joy. He pressed quick kisses to her lips, nose then forehead before tucking her head under his chin as he gently stroked her hair. Comforting her and himself that he was there and she felt the same. They both happily dozed off to sleep.


	11. Authors Notes

Gonna be honest, I wrote this with only the intention of putting in a specific scene. I did not, however, actually use that scene.

I don't really like this story. Nothing about it is really that good but I didn't see why I shouldn't just post it anyway. Even if it is just plain bad. I'm still working on a few things for Green Stripes. So I guess look out for that.


End file.
